


Breakfast

by Smol_Irish



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 10:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smol_Irish/pseuds/Smol_Irish
Summary: Just a short drabble to see if I can get back into the swing of writing, any support is appreciated! :d





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble to see if I can get back into the swing of writing, any support is appreciated! :d

"I have never seen a sleeping position that looked more uncomfortable than that." You smirked at the young cadets who were crowded around Bertholdt trying to guess the weather from the position in which he was sleeping soundly. "Just make sure he's down for breakfast in 15 minutes." 

You smiled and walked down the corridor knocking on other cadet dorm doors to ensure they were all awake before heading in the direction of the mess hall for breakfast. As you turned the corner past the captain's offices you felt a tug to your wrist and yelped as you were pulled through a doorway. 

Small kisses adorned your neck as two strong arms held you tightly around the waist. "Oh so you're finally awake sleepy!" You giggled brightly. "Tch, you could have woke me earlier brat.." Levi murmured between small nips at your collarbone. "Shouldn't you be getting dressed.. breakfast is in ten minutes Levi!" You met his lips over your shoulder and kissed him softly before pulling away to walk into his adjoining bedroom. He followed you inside like a lapdog and hungrily pulled you close. You giggled pushing him away to reach a clean uniform out of his closet and laid it out on his bed. "Y/N don't be such a spoil sport.." Levi whined as you turned to exit the room. "Breakfast is in 6 minutes and 45 seconds Captain!" You purred exiting the room.


End file.
